En busca del espíritu navideño
by amnigl
Summary: Continuación de mis dos primeras historias.  Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Continúo con mi visión particular del mundo de Castle. Espero que os guste.**

Castle se removía nervioso en su cama por enésima vez aquella noche. Maldita sea. Aquellas pastillas que el doctor Burton le había recetado hacía unos meses empezaban a no hacerle ningún efecto. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ellas y era lo mismo que si se tomase un caramelo. Nada de nada. Lo único que le hacía efecto eran las tremendas cogorzas que cogía los fines de semana. Pero esas eran exclusivamente para el viernes y el sábado por la noche. Si cierta compañera de trabajo se enterara de eso, seguramente acabaría con sus huesos en la morgue.

Hacía mes y medio que había vuelto a trabajar en la 12 y no veía el día para terminar aquel maldito castigo que se le había impuesto. Y eso que en aquellas seis semanas él y Kate habían batido prácticamente un record de casos resueltos en la comisaría. Parece que el trabajo a destajo era lo único que conseguía que no pensasen en otra cosa más que en el caso siguiente y eso había hecho disparar sus cifras de manera desorbitada. Incluso sabía que le habían puesto algún tipo de mote a los dos, pero como él seguía sin hablarse con casi nadie de la comisaría, ignoraba cual era.

Al menos las cosas con Alexis parecían ir mejor y en los pocos momentos que tenían en la semana para verse habían llegado a una especie de mutuo acuerdo para intentar disfrutar del mismo sin pensar en nada más. Lo de su madre era diferente. Prácticamente no se habían visto desde la sonora bronca que tuvieron el famoso día de la no presentación de su libro y en la última conversación con Alexis está había insinuado que deberían verse de nuevo. Era 22 de Diciembre y a su hija se le había despertado el espíritu navideño. Ese que él no tenía por ningún lado.

Y luego estaba el trabajo. No el de policía, el otro trabajo. No había escrito ni una sola línea prácticamente en meses y Karl Engels empezaba a apremiarle. Pero es que estaba bloqueado totalmente y no era capaz de escribir y transmitir nada. En ese momento Castle bostezo ruidosamente. Karl Engels le producía sueño. Seguramente era mejor que las pastillas. Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar por fin el sueño, el teléfono sonó ruidosamente.

"Maldita sea. Ahora no."

Con brusquedad se volvió hacia la mesilla de noche donde descansaba su móvil y gruño enfurruñado. Beckett.

"¡Castle!"

"Vale. Yo también te deseo buen día. Parque Battery. Junto a la atracción de la noria. No tardes."

Castle colgó malhumorado y se fue hacia la ducha. Maldita Kate. Ahora que parecía querer conciliar el sueño.

_o_

Kate caminaba despacio por el parque Battery mientras que se acercaba al lugar donde la esperaba Lanie con el caso nuevo. No había prácticamente dormido nada en toda la noche. Tenía pocas oportunidades para estudiar y aquella noche se había dedicado por completo a ello. Los exámenes parciales eran dentro de un mes y ya que había comenzado en esta aventura quería llevarla a buen término. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver llegar a Castle en su coche. Éste se encamino hacia el parque a grandes zancadas con dos cafés en la mano y aspecto malhumorado. Otra noche sin dormir. A Kate le recordaba cada vez más a un gran oso polar, solitario y grande, que había conseguido ponerle tantas pieles a su gigantesco cuerpo que nadie, ni siquiera los más cercanos a él, conseguían traspasarlo. Al menos no tenía quejas con respecto a él en referencia al trabajo. Este era impecable, aunque a veces solía echar mucho de menos aquellas absurdas teorías a las que antes era tan aficionado. Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba Lanie, no pudo dejar de fijarse en la gran manta que cubría el cadáver.

"O es que nuestro cadáver esta en muchos pedacitos o es que no es un cuerpo humano."

Lanie miro hacia Kate y sonrió.

"A Castle le va a encantar. Bueno, al antiguo Castle le encantaría."

Castle llegó hasta ellas y le entregó a Kate su café sin decirle nada. Esta lo cogió y se volvió hacia Lanie.

"¿Y bien?"

Lanie miró a Kate y a Richard alternativamente con aire de misterio antes de destapar la manta que tapaba a la víctima.

"¡Tachan!"

"¡Pero que…!"

Castle estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos y tuvo que retirarse de la escena para intentar volver a coger aire.

"¿Pero que diablos es esto?"

Nuestra victima presentaba una peluca amarilla chillona bastante estridente. Su cara, en una sonrisa eterna, estaba toda pintada de blanco. Sus ojos estaban maquillados de un color verde pistacho en forma de estrella y su boca registraba una extraña sonrisa que Kate no podía dejar de mirar. Su traje era una especie de armonía de colores de todo el maldito arco iris y sus zapatos y sus guantes eran gigantescos, de un rojo fuerte que hacía daños a los ojos de cualquier mortal. Un gran orificio en el pecho confirmaba que nuestra victima había dejado de sonreír para siempre. Al menos en esta vida.

·"Un payaso, Kate. Es un payaso."

Castle había vuelto a la escena del crimen con mirada indescifrable y se quedo mirando un rato en silencio al cadáver.

"¿Sabemos ya quien es?"

Su gracia volvió a hacerle empezar a toser de nuevo y volver a retirarse.

"¡Castle!"

"Perdón… es que no he podido reprimirme. Yo…"

Castle volvió a marcharse, mientras Kate miraba a Lanie con una triste sonrisa.

"Al menos… ha sonreído."

"Es la primera vez que lo hace desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Ya. Pero podía haber buscado otro momento."

"En cuanto le quite toda la pintura y la parafernalia que lleva intentaré deciros algo. No lleva documentación ninguna y así que por ahora no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí. ¿Alguna teoría?"

Castle había vuelto a situarse detrás de ellas y se mantuvo un buen rato en silencio con aire distraído. Cuando Kate empezó a andar de nuevo hacia su coche, Castle suspiró ruidosamente.

"Niños cabreados por una mala actuación."

"¡Castle!"

_o_

Castle miraba la pizarra de trabajo donde las pocas pistas que había descubierto sobre el nuevo caso colgaban como mudo testigo de su frustración. Llevaban prácticamente todo el día trabajando en el caso y estaban como al principio. Una vez quitadas todas las capas de pintura de la víctima y sacadas las huellas dactilares no habían encontrado nada en ninguno de los archivos de la policía. Nuestro payaso seguía siendo un total desconocido. Después de cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, Castle suspiró fastidiado.

Desde que había vuelto a la comisaría y vio su silla en la otra punta de la misma, ahí se había quedado. Así que practicaba se pasaba todo el día de pie mientras trabajaba y cuando necesitaba sentarse un rato había conseguido encontrar un pequeño y viejo sillón en uno de los archivos olvidados del departamento y solía ir allí a descansar. Suponía que era otro castigo más. Vaya. Ahí viene la castigadora.

"Ryan y Expósito han estado revisando todos los anuncios de payasos para fiestas y cumpleaños de toda la maldita ciudad de Nueva York y no han encontrado nada. Llevan tres horas viendo caras de payaso sin ningún resultado."

"¿Entonces nos queda…?"

"Circos y ferias."

"¿Sigue habiendo ferias en Nueva York?"

"Parece ser que sí. Al menos cinco que nosotros hayamos descubierto. Ryan y Expósito se dedicarán al par de circos que hay en la zona."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que nosotros nos dedicaremos a las ferias."

"¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra mejor opción es dar una vuelta por las cinco ferias que aún existen en esta ciudad para ver si descubrimos algo de nuestro payaso?"

"¿Tienes alguna cosa mejor que hacer para un viernes por la noche?"

"Se me ocurren algunas."

"No mejor que está."

Kate se levanto de su silla y se fue hacia el ascensor. Antes de irse volvió la mirada hacia Castle, que se había quedado apoyado en la mesa sin saber muy bien que pensar de todo aquello.

"Y mi teoría de los niños cabreados. Es buena."

"Dentro de dos horas en la zona Oeste del Bronx. ¡Ah! Y vístete para la ocasión. Nos vamos de viernes por la noche."

Mierda. Al menos lo había intentado.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle cerró enfadado de un portazo la puerta del coche por cuarta vez aquella noche, mientras Kate, ajena a su enfado, se encaminaba con paso alegre hacía la cuarta feria de la velada. Es la noche más absurda de toda mi vida, pensaba Castle intentando no perderla de vista. En el Old Haunt ya iría por la segunda o tercera botella y aquí entre bocadillos, tiro al plato y nubes de algodón me esta volviendo loco. Pero que diablos le pasa a esta mujer esta noche. Será el espíritu navideño. Pues, joder con el espíritu navideño.

Además del caso no estamos averiguando nada de nada. Después del rotundo fracaso en la primera feria. Le dije que no preguntara mucho porque la gente de este ambiente son bastante reservados para sus cosas. Pero es que como me ha echo caso, que esa es otra, ahora es como si fuésemos dos visitantes más y estamos como al principio. Vaya. Ahora se ha parado con ese niño que vende globos. No, no querrá que le compre un globo. Como se le ha acabado todo el dinero que llevaba, ahora la hucha soy yo.

"¿Señor, quiere usted comprarle un globo a su pareja?"

"No es mi… ¿Cuánto es?"

"Solo cinco dólares."

"Pues vaya con el globito."

"¿Qué desea usted, señorita, el globo en forma de corazón o el de nube?"

Kate sonrió divertida y miró un rato hacia arriba mientras se decidía. Mientras tanto, Castle le pagaba con gesto malhumorado al chico, un niño afro americano de unos diez años, que los observaba con curiosidad evidente.

"Aquel que tiene forma de rayo, me vendrá bien. Me quedo ese."

Kate cogió el globo de las manos del chico y siguió caminando por la feria. Menos mal que la noche no era muy fría para el tiempo en el que estamos, pensó Castle, porque si no sería el colmo.

"Aquí tampoco vamos a encontrar nada."

"No seas tan pesimista, hombre. Tengo la impresión de que aquí será diferente."

"Creo que esa observación ya la has hecho en nuestra segunda y tercera feria, detective."

Ajena a su última observación, Kate siguió caminando por la feria sin responderle nada. Estaba intentando disfrutar de la noche sin prestarle mucho caso a las insinuaciones malhumoradas de su compañero, pero es que necesitaba algo así. Aunque fuese tonto y quizás no sirviera para nada. Necesitaba sacar a Castle y a ella misma de la espiral de trabajo y trabajo en la que se habían metido. Esperaba no arrepentirse de ello.

"¿Sabes una cosa? Quizás necesitemos un poco de silencio y calma para intentar recapacitar en todo lo referente a este caso y así se nos ocurra algo mejor."

"¿Y donde piensas encontrar ese silencio?"

Kate le señalo a Castle un lugar en la feria con gesto divertido y se dirigió hacia él mismo.

"No, no… en la noria, no."

En la noria si. Una vez instalados en su compartimiento, Kate se dedico a observar el maravilloso paisaje de Manhattan que podía vislumbrar desde allí y Castle sostenía cada vez más enfadado el dichoso globo en forma de rayo. Cuando ya llevaban siete u ocho vueltas en la noria, Kate se quedo mirando hacia un sitio fijamente y empezó a levantarse con aire sorprendido.

"Pero ¿Qué haces? Estate quieta de una vez."

"¡Señorita! Siéntese en su asiento. Si no tendré que parar la atracción."

Kate, ajena a las advertencias de Castle y a las del dueño de la atracción, siguió de pie en el compartimiento y empezó a señalarse a Castle con el dedo a un lugar indeterminado.

"Te lo dije, señor Castle. Aquí sería diferente."

Castle se volvió despacio en su asiento hacia el lugar donde Kate le señalaba y se quedo de piedra. De las caravanas que los feriantes tienen para vivir y que se encontraban aparcadas a una distancia prudencial de la feria, Castle pudo ver, pintada en el techo de una de ellas, toda la cara y la peculiar sonrisa de la victima que les ocupaba en este caso. Vaya. Al final la dichosa velada parecía que si iba a servir para algo.

Una vez en tierra firme, Castle y Beckett se dirigieron con paso acelerado hacia la caravana. Una vez allí, pudieron comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta y Kate se puso en guardia, sacando su arma de la funda.

"¿Crees que necesitamos una orden?"

"Yo creo que…no."

Kate entró primero en la caravana que estaba inmersa en la total oscuridad. Castle la siguió con prudencia.

"Aquí no hay nadie."

Kate buscó un interruptor y cuando lo encendió silbo sorprendida. La caravana estaba prácticamente patas arriba. Habían registrado todo y cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar.

"Por el caos que han dejado detrás, tengo la sensación de que no encontraron lo que buscaban."

"¿Qué crees que escondía nuestro payaso que tanto interés podía tener?"

"Contrabando, drogas. El abanico puede ser muy amplio. Será mejor que llamemos a la comisaría para que vengan a buscar huellas. Hazme un favor, llama con tu móvil que yo me he dejado el mío en el coche."

Castle salio de la caravana para llamar por teléfono mientras Kate seguía dando vueltas por la misma sin querer tocar nada. A los pocos segundos, Castle volvió a entrar en la caravana con la cara totalmente pálida. Por su aspecto, Kate pudo suponer que algo grave había sucedido.

"No lo tengo. El móvil. Me lo han robado."

Kate suspiró aliviada.

"¿Qué…?"

"Ha sido él. El maldito niño de los globos. Cuando lo encuentre le arranco la cabeza."

Castle salió disparado hacia la feria de nuevo, mientras Kate intentaba llamarlo a gritos.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle! Para que le grito. Es como llamar a una pared."

Una vez en la feria, Castle descubrió al niño y empezó a gritar como un energúmeno.

"¡Eh, tú! Chico de los globos. Párate ahí."

"Muy sutil, Castle. Muy sútil."

Al verlo venir hacía él con ganas de arrancarle el cuello, el niño soltó todos los globos que llevaba, perseguido por un Castle cada vez más enfadado.

"Yo paso."

Kate empezó a caminar con paso acelerado, pero no hacia ellos, si no hacia su coche para llamar a la comisaría. Una vez había llamado a los de huellas para que viniesen a echar un vistazo a la caravana, volvió a la feria para buscar al niño de los globos y al tonto de su compañero de trabajo. Al primero que encontró fue al niño. Este venía por detrás de la atracción de los coches de tope, muerto de risa y algo acalorado por la carrera que llevaba. Tanto es así, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la detective hasta que esta se puso prácticamente delante de él.

"Alto ahí, jovencito."

El chico la miró asustado y quiso escapar de ella, pero Kate le cogió por la solapa y lo retuvo.

"¿Dónde esta mi compañero?"

El chico palideció ante la pregunta.

"Su compañero… son policías."

"Yo si. Él, mas o menos."

"Es muy lento. No ha sido difícil darle esquinazo. Supongo que estará echando la bilis en alguna esquina."

En ese momento, Castle apareció y se dirigió hacia ellos con aire muy enfadado. Aunque no parecía que hubiese echado ninguna bilis, si traía la cara colorada por la carrera y respiraba con gran dificultad. Daniel, que así se llamaba el chico, intento esconderse un poco detrás de Kate, mientras esta sonreía ante la escena que se le avecinaba.

"¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí! ¿Dónde esta mi móvil?"

"Para, Castle. Así solo lo vas a asustar."

"¿Asustarlo? Estos no se asustan así por que sí. Mi móvil."

"¿Qué me da si se lo devuelvo?"

Castle levantó la mano hacia el chico con intención de arrearle una bofetada, pero Kate se lo impidió a tiempo.

"¡Castle! ¡Vale ya!"

Castle miro a Kate con infinito enojo y bajo la mano lentamente. Entonces Daniel, que se había escondido detrás de Kate, salió de su escondite y miro a los dos con semblante serio.

"¿De verdad que son ustedes policías?"

"Si. Lo somos."

"¿Han venido a buscar a Martin?"

Kate y Castle se miraron sin comprender muy bien al muchacho.

"¿A quien?"

Por única respuesta, Daniel saco de su bolsillo una serie de papeles de colores en los que Castle y Beckett pudieron ver como se anunciaba la actuación estelar del payaso de nombre "Zapatones Rojos" para aquella noche a las diez de la noche. Castle y Beckett se miraron sorprendidos. Aquel "Zapatones Rojos" y su cadáver del parque eran la misma persona.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde su despacho, el capitán Montgomery observaba divertido al bonito espectáculo gratis que desde hacía una hora estaba disfrutando. Éste estaba protagonizado por sus dos mejores agentes y un chico afro americano de unos diez años bastante deslenguado y avispado. Para empezar, y como exigencia para soltar todo lo que según él sabía, el chico había exigido una opípara cena que un cada vez más enfadado Castle había tenido que pagar. Esta había consistido en una hamburguesa doble con queso, patatas y refresco tamaña gigante y una copa de helado de chocolate para rematar. Y como colofón a Kate no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que traer la silla de Castle desde la otra punta de la comisaría para que el chico se sentara, cosa que a Castle le había sentado como una patada en el culo, aunque no hubiese dicho nada al respecto.

Pero es que muchas veces la cara es el reflejo del alma. Y el de Castle en aquellos momentos era negro, muy negro. Ahora llevaban un buen rato donde Kate preguntaba, Daniel respondía y Castle resoplaba. Al poco rato, terminó la charla y mientras el chico se dirigía al servicio acompañado por una agente de uniforme, Castle y Beckett se dirigieron hacia su despacho.

"¿Y bien?"

"Al parecer Martín había sido visitado hacía un par de días por unos tipos malencarados y con pinta de la Europa del Este."

"¿Y eso el chico como lo sabe?"

"Porque los vio. De vez en cuando le hacía propaganda de su espectáculo de la feria a Martín por unos pocos dólares y había ido a cobrar por su trabajo. De ahí las papeletas con la cara del payaso que tenía."

"¿Y sabe que querían de Martín?"

"No. Según nos ha dicho cuando se olió que las cosas se podían ponían feas se fue de allí sin saber querer más. Aunque creo que nos oculta algo, pero no sé muy bien lo que es."

"¿Y su familia?"

"Al parecer sus padres murieron hace un par de años en un accidente de coche. El vive con una hermana mayor de edad. Según nos ha contado, esta fuera de la ciudad, ya que es maquilladora y tenía un trabajo en New Jersey. No nos ha querido decir su domicilio."

"¿Y tu le crees?"

Kate suspiró entristecida y volvió la mirada hacia donde Daniel, que ya había vuelto del servicio, se encontraba.

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué vais a hacer con él esta noche?"

En ese momento Castle, que se había mantenido toda la conversación en silencio, tomo la iniciativa.

"¿Vamos?"

Kate miro su reloj y bostezó ruidosamente.

"Ahora no tengo ningunas ganas de llamar a alguna casa de acogida ni a nadie de asuntos sociales para ver lo que hacemos con el chico. Entre unas cosas y otras estaríamos aquí hasta las tres o las cuatro de la mañana y ya son las doce y media. Eso sí, en mi casa no puede ser, esta patas arriba con la mudanza y no tengo sitio casi ni para dormir yo."

Entonces Kate y Montgomery miraron a Castle con aire suplicante y esperaron pacientemente.

"¿Qué? No, no, no… Pero si es un maldito raterillo. Seguro que dejaría mi loft limpio si le diera un par de horas."

"Anda. Por favor. Ya que ahora vives prácticamente solo tienes mucho espacio y solo será por esta noche. Mañana iremos a buscar a su hermana o llamaremos a asuntos sociales y se acabará el problema. Pero esta noche…"

Castle miró enfadado a donde estaba el chico, disfrutando esta vez de un segundo helado que alguien de la comisaría le habría comprado. Y encima lo estaba haciendo en su silla. Aquella que Kate no le dejaba disfrutar.

"Pero es que…"

_o_

Kate conducía en silencio mientras llevaba a Castle y a Daniel a casa del primero. La noche los había envuelto a los tres en una especie de tregua y cada uno se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Kate, en el caso. Castle, en Kate, o más bien en como matar a Kate por la jugarreta que le estaba haciendo. Y Daniel. Bueno, el chico solo quería disfrutar de la extraña noche que estaba viviendo con aquellos dos peculiares y algo locos policías. Aunque también estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a partir de ahora. En cuanto pudiese debía deshacerse de aquellos dos extraños personajes. No tenía más remedio.

"Mañana a las siete y media estaré aquí para recogeros. Y usted, jovencito, nos llevará a su casa. Quiero hablar con esa hermana maquilladora que parece ser que tiene."

Daniel no respondió nada y siguió mirando en silencio las ahora casi solitarias calles de Nueva York. Una vez en la puerta, Kate los despidió y se dirigió a su casa. Castle y Daniel se encaminaron hacia el loft en silencio. Cuando Castle abrió el apartamento y entraron en el mismo, Daniel silbo asombrado.

"¡Vaya chabola!"

"Ni se te ocurra tocar nada. Ni mirar nada. Ni abrir nada. Ni encender nada. Siéntate en ese sofá y espera aquí hasta que yo te avise. Voy a preparar la habitación de invitados. ¿Entendido?"

Daniel se sentó algo asustado donde Castle le había indicado y asintió sin decirle nada. Mientras tanto, Castle fue al cuarto de invitados y empezó a hacer la cama para el chico mientras seguía pensando enfurruñado. Maldita Kate y su genial idea de las feriecitas. Cuando terminó empezó a bajar por las escaleras hacia el salón.

"Cuando quieras puedes…"

Castle se quedo un rato en silencio y parado en las escaleras. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver a Daniel, que se había quedado profundamente dormido y sentado en el mismo sitio que le había indicado él. En su mano derecha descansaba todavía una especie de juguete del espacio que le había tocado con la cena que Castle le había comprado aquella noche. Y entonces Richard Edgar Castle terminó de bajar en silencio las escaleras de su loft. Llego hasta donde estaba el chico y con suavidad lo cogió en brazos. En el mismo religioso silencio subió las escaleras con él y llego hasta el cuarto de invitados. Lo acostó con cuidado y lo arropo con ternura. Después, se fue al cuarto de baño y se lavo la cara para despejarse un poco. Se cambio y se puso un cómodo pijama y sus antiguas zapatillas. Y en vez de intentar dormir un poco después del ajetreado día, se sentó en su sofá, cogió su portátil, ese que llevaba tiempo sin encender e hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Richard Castle empezó a escribir.

_o_

Cuando despertó, Castle no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá en una incómoda postura y tuvo que mover todo su cuerpo para sentirlo de nuevo. El ordenador portátil descansaba a su lado todavía encendido. Vaya. Como tantas otras noches. Distraídamente miró su reloj. Las siete y veinte. Mierda. Kate estaría ahí dentro de diez minutos y el chico y él no estaban preparados. Subió las escaleras del loft de dos en dos.

"¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! Se nos ha hecho tarde. Venga, levántate."

Castle entró en el dormitorio y encendió todas las luces y ventanas. Lo que vio casi le hace caer al suelo del susto. Y es que la cama estaba bien hecha. La almohada bien mullidita y los muñecos que tenía encima de la misma ordenadamente colocados. Pero del chico de lo globos, nada de nada. El chico de los globos se le había escapado. Y delante de sus propias narices.

"¡Mierda! ¡Se me ha escapado! ¡Se me ha escapado! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Kate me va a matar."

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Vaya. Que puntual."

Castle empezó a bajar las escalera del loft en silencio y muy, muy despacio. Eso hizo que Kate, que estaba al otro lado, llamara más de una vez. Cuando le abrió, Kate entró en tromba en el apartamento. Era la primera vez que entraba allí en meses.

"¿Pero se puede saber que hacéis? Y todavía en pijama."

"Kate, espera. Yo…"

"Quiero acabar este caso antes de mañana, para tener unas fiestas lo más tranquilas posibles. Así que vístete y llama al chico. ¡Venga, hombre!"

Castle se quedó en silencio y sin hacer nada delante de Kate durante un buen rato, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Es que…"

"¿Castle?"

"Se me ha escapado. Lo siento. Me quede dormido aquí abajo escribiendo y no me he dado cuenta de nada. Te dije que no era de fiar. Te lo dije."

"¿Qué se te ha escapado? ¿Qué no era de fiar? El que no eres de fiar eres tú. ¿Qué has vuelto a escribir?"

Castle y Beckett se quedaron un buen rato en silencio y mirándose el uno al otro de manera indescriptible. Estaba visto que aquel payaso, aquel chico de los globos y aquel caso iba a convertirse en un maldito borrón dentro del record increíble que llevaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras que prácticamente todo el departamento de homicidios de la 12 celebraba ese mediodía la fiesta de navidad, Castle y Beckett llevaban casi media hora gritando a voces desde uno de los despachos de la comisaría. Ryan y Expósito les miraban desde lejos, pero sin querer entrar en la trifulca.

"A estos nadie les ha dicho que mañana es nochebuena y pasado es navidad."

"Déjales, intentan no perder su record."

En ese momento vieron como Kate y Richard se marchaban hacia el ascensor con aspecto enfadado y bastantes cansados por la refriega. Unos veinte minutos después, Kate aparcaba su coche en una solitaria y cerrada feria y se encaminaron hacia las caravanas de los feriantes que los miraban con bastante desconfianza.

"Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada."

"Pues dame tú otra idea."

"Yo. Es a ti al que se le ha escapado el chico."

Treinta minutos después y casi desesperados, llegaron a la caravana de la mujer barbuda, que al parecer compartía la misma con un enano bastante feo y malencarado.

"¿Daniel? ¡Ah, sí! El chico de los globos. No es de los nuestros. Creo que se dedica a vender globos los fines de semana en estas y otras ferias y lugares de la ciudad. Es un chico bastante espabilado."

"Lo sabemos. Y usted sabría donde vive el muchacho."

"No. Lo siento. No suele hablar mucho con los demás feriantes."

"Muchas gracias por todo."

Castle y Beckett empezaron a marcharse cada vez más frustrados y cansados por aquella búsqueda inútil. Entonces el enano se les acerco por detrás y se puso a su altura.

"¿Ha hecho el chico algo malo?"

"Que nosotros sepamos, todavía no."

El enano se paro un momento en silencio y suspiró asintiendo.

"Una vez le oí decir algo de que vivía en un barrio al norte del Bronx, justo cerca de los antiguos muelles de río Hudson. No es mal chico."

"Muchas gracias."

Castle y Beckett se marcharon hacia su coche sin decirse nada en un buen rato.

"Al norte del Bronx. ¿Sabes cuanta gente vive allí?"

"Y yo que sé, Kate ¿Medio millón? ¿Un millón?"

"Demasiada gente para buscar entre ellos a un chico de diez años que seguramente se estará escondiendo de nosotros. Sobre todo de ti."

"Haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a ir allí."

"Está bien. Iremos los dos, pero va a ser una búsqueda absurda."

Cuando llegaron al barrio y vieron el ambiente que allí se respiraba, Kate pensó que aquello era inútil. Mendigos de todas las edades y colores se veían deambular por el barrio, sobre todo en un gran descampado que era como una gran puerta al barrio. Unos chicos jugaban al fútbol con una especie de balón casero y otros parecían intercambiar algo, aunque Kate decidió que aquello por ahora no era asunto suyo.

"Creo que vas a tener razón. Esto es como querer buscar una aguja en un pajar."

"Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, que echemos un vistazo y hagamos algunas preguntas tampoco nos va a suponer más frustración de la que ya tenemos."

Castle se quedó un rato en silencio y miró el panorama que se vislumbraba a su alrededor.

"Aquí parece que la Navidad ha pasado de largo."

Kate asintió ante el comentario de Castle y empezaron a dirigirse hacia el barrio. Dos horas después no habían conseguido encontrar nada. O realmente es que aquella gente no conocía al chico, o es que si lo conocían, pero no se fiaban de ellos por ser policías, o es que aquel enano de la feria les había engañado.

"Esta empezando a anochecer. Por mucha placa que tengamos hay lugares en esta ciudad que ni siquiera para nosotros son aconsejables pisar. Es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy."

Castle asintió cansado y siguió a Kate mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. Entonces le vio. Daniel venía por un lado del descampado con dos bolsas de supermercado en las manos y con paso acelerado. Sus pies le llevaban a uno de los edificios más cercanos al río.

"Esta ahí. Es él. ¡Eh, tú! Chico de los globos ¡Quieto ahí!"

Al oír la voz de Castle, Daniel miró en la dirección donde se encontraba los dos detectives y asustado soltó las bolsas y empezó a correr hacia el edificio.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle! Así no lo cogerás nunca."

Castle siguió al muchacho enfurecido y entro en tromba por la puerta del edificio. Detrás de él, Kate cogió las bolsas que Daniel había dejado en el suelo y miró asombrada en su interior. Una vez dentro del edificio y gracias a los gritos de su compañero, logró llegar hasta la puerta donde supuso que Daniel se había encerrado y que Castle aporreaba con fuerza.

"Abre, maldito chico. ¡Abre!"

"Si lo sigues asustando así, no nos abrirá nunca."

"Tienen que irse ustedes de aquí. Por favor, ¡márchense!"

"¿Pero que demonios dices? Abre de una puñetera vez."

"No puedo."

Kate se coloco al otro lado de la puerta y empezó a hablar pausadamente.

"Daniel, por favor. Ábrenos. Supongo que alguien hay dentro necesitará todas estas cosas que has comprado en la tienda. Vamos, ábreme."

"¿Pero de que diablos estás hablando?"

"¡Cállate, Castle!"

En ese momento, Daniel abrió la puerta y Castle entró en el apartamento como un elefante en una cacharrería. Siguió al chico hasta una pequeña habitación y encontró a Daniel acurrucado en un rincón de la misma. Para lo que Castle no estaba preparado es para la sorpresa que le estaba esperando en aquel lugar. Y es que en una pequeña cama, al lado de donde Daniel se había acurrucado, había una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años. Y por los jadeos y los gritos que estaba dando, Castle no tuvo la menor certeza de que aquella joven estaba dando a luz delante de él. Aquí y ahora.

"¡Dios mío!"

Castle estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo redondo por la impresión que aquella escena le había causado. Justo detrás de él, Kate estaba parada delante de la puerta con las dos bolsas en la mano.

"¡Santo Dios! ¡Castle! ¡Castle!"

Kate se colocó enfrente de la muchacha y empezó a calibrar la situación.

"Parece que esto viene muy de prisa, así que la cosa va a ser aquí y ahora. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Gloria."

"¿Eres su hermana?"

"Sí."

"¿Y no eres mayor de edad, precisamente? ¡Castle! ¡Castle!"

"¿Qué…? ¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tienes que ayudarme. Ponte en la cabecera de la cama y ayúdala a empujar."

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú. ¡Ahora! Daniel saca las compresas y las toallas que habías comprado en la tienda y avisa a algún vecino para que llame a una ambulancia."

"Si, señora."

"Y pon algo de agua a calentar".

En ese momento Gloria sufrió una fuerte contracción y apretó la mano de Castle con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Ah, Dios! Me va a partir la mano y soy escritor."

"Castle, ¡cállate!"

"¿Eso que asoma por ahí es la cabeza?"

"Gloria, escúchame. Solo tienes que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo más. Vamos, así ¡Ahora!"

Gloria volvió a empujar y grito al unísono con Castle que seguía quejándose de su mano. En ese instante un Daniel asombrado volvió a entrar. Unos solos segundos después cuatro pares de ojos miraban asombrados hacia el milagro que ante ellos se acababa de producir en tan solo unos segundos y que ahora con fuerza empezaba a llorar en brazos de una emocionada Kate.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Es precioso. Es un chico precioso."

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kate envolvió al chico en una toalla y se lo paso a Castle.

"Cógelo. Debo de atender a Gloria."

Castle asintió asombrado y cogió al chico, que seguía llorando con mucha fuerza. A su lado, Daniel sonreía nervioso y miraba a Castle y a Kate con infinito agradecimiento. El sonido de una ambulancia empezaba a oírse a lo lejos.

"¿Esta bien?"

"Está perfecto. Y tú debes descansar. Debe haber sido muy duro."

"No imagina usted cuanto."

En ese momento, Castle se levanto de la cama con el chico y se asomo a la ventana con él en brazos. Desde aquel lugar podía vislumbrar parte del barrio donde aquel muchacho había decidido nacer. A lo lejos se vislumbraba el río Hudson, y más lejos aún, las luces de Manhattan. Castle apretó con fuerza al chico en sus brazos.

"Bienvenido a Nueva York, muchacho. Bienvenido a Nueva York."


	5. Chapter 5

Desde donde se encontraba hablando con la señora Palmer, la asistenta social que habían tenido que llamar una vez acabaron todos en el hospital, Kate podía observar a Castle y como este miraba la escena que ante él se desarrollaba. Una enfermera enseñaba con paciencia a Gloria como debía de dar el pecho a su hijo, al que la muchacha miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación. A su lado, un Daniel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miraba divertido la escena. Kate podía vislumbrar un atisbo de maravillosa debilidad en Castle. Parecía que aquella noche el enorme muro que Richard había puesto entre él y el resto del mundo empezaba a derrumbarse. Aunque para ello se estuviese utilizando un pequeño y frágil martillo. Tan frágil y pequeño como un niño recién nacido.

En ese instante, Castle desvió su mirada y se enfrento a la de su compañera. Durante unos segundos, apenas dos o tres, Kate pudo ver de nuevo a ese hombre que echaba tanto de menos. El compañero que había estado ahí en sus peores momentos, el inventor de conspiraciones imposibles, el padre e hijo divertido y sorprendente. En definitiva, el hombre del que se había enamorado. Pero tan solo fue cuestión de unos segundos. En seguida Kate pudo ver casi de forma visible ese horrible muro negro que Castle se había fabricado y desvió la mirada entristecida.

"Gloria y Daniel Rafter. Menudos quebraderos de cabeza me han dado ese par."

"Perdone usted. ¿Me decía?"

"Y el caso es que no son malos chicos. Pero han tenido mucha mala suerte en su vida."

"¿Qué les ocurrió?"

"Por lo que yo he podido saber, hasta hace un par de años ellos y sus padres formaban una familia perfecta. Vivian en un barrio de Queens donde su padre trabajaba como empleado de correos. Su madre trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una floristería. Pero el horrible accidente de coche en el que murieron los dos acabo con todo. Los chicos no tienen familia cercana y nadie de su entorno quiso hacerse cargo de ellos. Entonces empezaron los problemas. Y es que nadie quiere hacerse cargo de una chica adolescente y de su hermano de ocho años. Y menos tener que hacerse cargo de los dos a la vez. Cuando Daniel se escapo de la última casa que le habíamos buscado hace unos ocho meses, les perdí totalmente el rastro a los dos. Hasta ahora."

"Y claro. Ellos quieren estar juntos. Porque son hermanos y solo se tienen el uno al otro."

La señora Palmer asintió con tristeza. Había visto demasiadas veces la misma situación para darse cuenta de que la solución de aquel problema seguramente sería difícil y dolorosa.

"Intentaré que Gloria y el pequeño vayan a un centro de acogida para madres adolescentes. No entiendo como pudo quedarse embarazada. Nunca ha tenido problemas con las drogas ni nada que se le parezca. Pero supongo que en cuestiones de pareja las cosas son diferentes. En cuanto a Daniel, no tengo mas remedio que llevármelo conmigo."

Kate la miró un momento en silencio. Quería decirle a aquella mujer que lo que estaba haciendo no era justo. Pero es que no veía el amor que se mostraban aquellas dos personas. Que estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse a todo y a todos por tal de estar juntos. E incluso de hacerse cargo de aquel nuevo miembro de la familia que acababa de nacer.

"Por favor. Déjeme a mí hablar con ellos. Daniel parece haberme cogido cariño y si yo le explico la situación quizás lo entienda mejor que si se lo explica usted."

"De acuerdo. Como quiera, detective."

Kate se acercó hacia donde estaban los demás y empezó a hablar con Daniel y Gloria. El chico se mostró enrabietado y entristecido mientras que Kate le intentaba explicar la situación lo mejor que sabía. Gracias a Dios, Gloria se puso de su lado e intentaba convencer a Daniel que lo mejor por ahora era separarse mientras se aclaraba un poco todo. Daniel las miraba a las dos sin entender muy bien lo que le decían. El solo quería volver a su casa, con su hermana, con su sobrino y seguir trabajando vendiendo globos mientras no encontrase otra cosa mejor que hacer. Por último, miro a Castle buscando un último aliado, un último recurso para parar lo que el consideraba una maldita injusticia.

Castle, que se había mantenido totalmente al margen durante la conversación que habían mantenido los tres, miro al chico confundido y sin saber que contestar. Y entonces hizo lo que últimamente hacía cada vez que tenía que enfrentar un problema que le superaba. Se dio media vuelta y prácticamente salió corriendo sin decir nada. Maldito Castle, pensó Kate, otra vez huyendo.

_o_

Al día siguiente, nochebuena, Kate recogió a Daniel del centro de acogida donde lo habían llevado. Había convencido al juez Meltzer que mientras fuese un testigo del caso en el que estaban trabajando lo mejor es que estuviera bajo custodia de la policía. La señora Palmer no se había mostrado muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero acepto resignada. En cuanto a Daniel estaba encantado.

"No creas que por haberte sacado de allí, jovencito, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Mientras estés bajo nuestra custodia harás caso de cuanto se te diga y se te ordene. Queda claro."

"Si, señora. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta su compañero?"

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Es que le tienes miedo?"

"¿Yo? ¡Que va! Es un poco raro."

"Últimamente no esta pasando una buena racha. Así que si yo fuera tu, intentaría no mosquearle mucho."

"Como quiera."

"Bueno. Y ahora me vas a decir lo que me has ocultado sobre este caso desde el principio o quieres que lo haga Castle."

Daniel miro asustado a Kate por un instante y negó enérgicamente.

"No se de que me esta usted hablando."

"Vamos, Daniel."

"Pero si solo es una tontería."

"Tontería que no me has contado."

"Es por lo del tiovivo. No se dieron cuenta ayer en mi casa."

"Ayer en tu casa no estábamos para fijarnos en muchas cosas. ¿Un tiovivo?"

"Es muy bonito. En miniatura. Tiene luces cuando le das cuerda. Y era…"

"De Martín. Se lo robaste."

"Yo solo quería tener un regalo para cuando naciera el niño. ¿Cree usted que eso era lo que buscaban esos hombres de Martín?

"No lo se. Quien sabe."

"Pero solo es un tiovivo de madera."

Cuando Kate y Daniel llegaron a casa del chico, la vecina que había llamado la noche anterior a la ambulancia los estaba esperando.

"Si vienen ustedes a buscar las cosas de Gloria y del pequeño, su compañero de usted ya ha estado aquí. Se ha llevado todo lo que ha podido. Incluso ese extraño aparato con caballitos y luces."

Kate y Daniel se miraron sorprendidos y rieron al unísono.

"Vaya. Mi raro compañero se nos ha adelantado."

Riendo con complicidad se dirigieron hasta el coche de Kate. Entonces todo sucedió tan rápidamente que Kate no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Dos hombres corpulentos se le echaron encima, mientras que otro retenía a Daniel con fuerza mientras los obligaban a dirigirse hacia una furgoneta.

"Soltadme, soltadme."

Kate intentó liberarse de aquellos hombres, pero ellos la empujaron con fuerza hacia la furgoneta. Al aterrizar en el suelo de la misma, sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo y sintió como se dislocaba el mismo.

"¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! ¿Estas bien?"

"Sí. ¿Y usted?"

"Me he dado un fuerte golpe en el brazo, pero no te preocupes por mí."

"¡Dios mío, señorita Beckett! La he liado bien. Esos hombres han venido a por el tiovivo. Pero ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. ¡Dios mío, Castle!"

Kate y Daniel se buscaron en la oscuridad de la furgoneta y cuando se encontraron se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Él nos sacará de esta. Ya lo verás. Él nos sacará de ésta."

_o_

Castle esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la habitación de Gloria mientras ella y la señora Palmer hablaban de su nueva situación. Ya le había dejado a Gloria todas las cosas que había podido recoger de su casa y pensaba que podían serle útiles. La chica se había sorprendido mucho al verle, pero le agradeció tímidamente tanto a él como a Kate lo que habían echo por ella y los chicos. Ahora esperaba con el tiovivo que había recogido en el apartamento a que la señora Palmer terminase. Entonces sonó su teléfono. Numero desconocido.

"¿Si?"

"Solo se lo voy a decir una vez. Si desea ver vivos de nuevo a su compañera y al diablo ese de chico, coja el tiovivo que se ha llevado de su casa y sin llamar a la policía, vaya al lugar que le indicaremos dentro de cinco minutos por medio de un mensaje."

Castle tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo para no caerse al suelo de la impresión. Sus manos empezaron a temblar sin poder evitarlo, aunque al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta.

"Como le toquen un pelo a alguno de los dos, yo…"

"Dígame si lo ha entendido."

Poco a poco, Castle consiguió calmarse lo suficiente. Si no lo hacía, Kate y Daniel podían tener pocas posibilidades. Tenía que calmarse. Debía hacerlo. Se exigía hacerlo.

"Perfectamente. Lo he entendido perfectamente."


	6. Chapter 6

Castle conducía todo lo más prudentemente que podía mientras se dirigía al lugar que aquellos hombres le habían remitido. No podía pensar con claridad. Sabía perfectamente que ir allí solo con el dichoso tiovivo y sin ningún tipo de respaldo era un suicidio. En cuanto aquellos hombres tuvieran lo que querían no les resultaría difícil deshacerse de él, de Kate y del chico. Ni siquiera tenia una maldita arma con la que defenderse. Pero las reglas habían sido muy claras. Seguramente lo tenían vigilado y tenían vigilado su móvil y todas las llamadas que pudiese realizar con él. No llames a la policía. No llames a la policía. Entonces le surgió la idea. Era la más absurda que había tenido nunca. Pero podía funcionar. Ya lo hizo una vez.

"¿Richard?"

"Hola, madre. Quería saber si al final vendrías a la cena de nochebuena que Alexis y yo hemos reservado en el restaurante Apolo."

"¿El…Apolo?"

"Sí. No faltes. Y que no se te olvide traer los regalos. Te quiero mucho. Adiós, madre."

"Yo también… te quiero."

_o_

Martha miro angustiada a uno y otro lado sin saber muy bien que hacer después de la extraña llamada de su hijo. Algo grave sucedía. Muy grave. Después de casi dos meses sin hablarse aquella llamada la había alarmado. Cenar aquella noche. ¿En el Apolo? Si Richard pensaba que aquel era el peor restaurante de Nueva York. Que digo de Nueva York. De todo el país. Con manos temblorosas empezó a buscar el teléfono de Kate. Nada. No contesta. Esto es peor aún. Y si el problema es con ella. Entonces decidió llamar a la comisaría 12. Sí. Aquí esta el teléfono.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Capitán Montgomery?"

"No. Soy el detective Ryan. ¿Quién es?"

"Soy Martha Rogers. Esta mi hijo o la detective Beckett ahí."

"No, señora. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No lo sé. Mi hijo hacía mas de dos meses que no hablaba conmigo y hace unos minutos me ha llamado y me ha dicho cosas absurdas. Yo estoy preocupada. He llamado a la detective Beckett y ella no me contesta. Creo que algo grave les esta ocurriendo."

"No se preocupe. Tranquilícese. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo."

Ryan colgó el teléfono y fue hacia el despacho del capitán todo lo más rápidamente que pudo. Éste estaba hablando con Expósito en ese momento.

"Algo esta pasando con nuestra pareja del record."

"¿Y eso?"

"Castle ha llamado a su madre hace unos minutos. Ya sabéis que hace mucho tiempo que ni se hablaban y Martha lo ha encontrado muy raro. Después ha llamado a Kate y esta no le coge el teléfono."

"La verdad es que ella y el chico deberían de haber estado aquí hace ya tiempo. Se supone que iría a primera hora a recogerlo al centro de menores y ya deberían de haber venido."

"¿Creéis que les ha ocurrido algo grave?"

"No lo sé. Lo que si sé es que si Castle no nos ha llamado a nosotros y lo ha hecho a su madre es porque no puede hacerlo. Quizás lo tengan vigilado."

"Y nosotros podemos vigilarle a él. Por su móvil. Si conseguimos dar con su señal, sabremos donde va. Vamos, en marcha."

_o_

Cuando Castle llegó con su coche al lugar donde aquellos hombres lo habían citado se quedo de piedra. El lugar era una feria. Perfecto. Otra maldita feria. Aunque esta estaba abandonada hacia mucho tiempo. Se bajo del coche y cogió con cuidado el tiovivo. Que podía tener aquel maldito juguete que era tan importante para aquellos hombres y porque estaba en casa de Daniel. Seguramente al chico le gustó y se lo robo al pobre Martín. A ese chico había que vigilarlo con cuidado.

"¡Quieto ahí! Suelte el tiovivo en el suelo y vuelva a meterse en su coche."

Castle no podía ver al hombre que le había ordenado parar, pero ni soltó el tiovivo ni se fue para su coche.

"Ni lo sueñe. Si quieren el juguetito antes déjenme ver a mi compañera y al chico. Si no lo hace, lo destrozaré aquí mismo y no tendrán lo que quieren."

Durante unos segundos, Castle no oyó absolutamente nada más. Suponía que aquellos hombres estaban deliberando que hacer. Solo deseaba que Kate y el chico no sufrieran ningún daño y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ello. Ojala su madre hubiese captado el mensaje y haya llamado a la comisaría.

"¿Quiere usted verlos? Muy bien. Solo tiene que mirar a las alturas."

Castle no entendió muy bien el mensaje, pero instintivamente miro hacia el cielo. Entonces los vio y su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse en ese instante. De una noria en apariencia inservible justo al final de la feria, vio como dos personas estaban atadas y colgaban por fuera de uno de los compartimentos. No se lo podía creer. ¡Daniel! ¡Kate! En ese instante la noria cobró vida y empezó a girar.

"¡No!"

Castle empezó a correr enloquecido hacia la noria, temiendo que las cuerdas que sujetaban a Kate y a Daniel no aguantasen, cediesen y ellos cayeran al suelo. No le importo en absoluto si los hombres empezaban a dispararle a él o el maldito juguete que había dejado en el suelo. Solo quería llegar hasta Kate y a Daniel.

"No le dispares. Coge el tiovivo y marchémonos de aquí. No llegará a tiempo. Se soltarán antes."

Los hombres salieron de su escondite y recogieron el tiovivo. Se montaron en su coche y salieron hacia la entrada de la feria. Lo que no contaban eran con los coches de policía que empezaron a aparecer por todo aquel maldito lugar, encabezados por Ryan y Expósito.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía de Nueva York!"

En un momento estaban totalmente rodeados y comprendieron que no tenían más remedio que entregarse. Pero como se habían enterado donde estaban. Si la única llamada que había realizado aquel tipo era a su madre para quedar aquella noche.

Mientras tanto Castle había llegado corriendo hasta la noria. Aunque estaba asfixiado por la carrera se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mecanismo que la manejaba e intento pararla.

"¡Joder! ¡Joder!" Esta atascada ¡Mierda!"

Castle hizo un supremo esfuerzo para conseguir parar la manivela, temiendo que si se rompía fuese peor todavía. Pero lo consiguió y la noria paró bruscamente. El compartimiento donde Kate y el chico se encontraban se había quedado a medio camino entre el suelo y la parte más alta de la noria. Daniel parecía estar todavía bien sujeto, pero Kate se había descolgado un poco y las cuerdas que la sujetaban no parecían que fuesen a aguantar mucho más.

"¡No os mováis! Yo subiré hasta vosotros. ¡Tranquilos!"

Castle empezó a gatear por la parte central de la noria como si de una escalera se tratase. Cuando llegó a la altura donde estaba el compartimiento donde se encontraban Kate y el chico se paró un momento. Y ahora que diablos hacía. Tenía que deslizarse hasta allí. Pero como. Entonces se quito el cinturón del pantalón. Era de buena calidad. Y si lo utilizaba como sujeción para deslizarse hasta el compartimiento. Castle, Castle. Has visto demasiadas películas de acción en tu vida.

"¡A la mierda! Tendré que probarlo."

Y lo hizo. Gritando por el camino ante un Daniel que lo vio venir hacía él y pensó que aquel extraño policía se había vuelto loco. Cuando estaba a su lado, Castle desató al chico y lo agarro bien. De un empujón lo metió en el compartimiento.

"¡Estate aquí quieto y no te muevas!"

"Si, señor Castle."

"Yo voy a salvar a mi compañera."

"Si, señor Castle."

"Y no me llames señor Castle."

"Si se…"

Castle volvió a salir del compartimiento y se dirigió hacia Kate. Estaba prácticamente colgada solo por las manos, ya que todo las demás sujeciones se le habían roto.

"¿Kate? ¿Me estás oyendo?"

"Perfectamente, Castle. No hace falta que me grites."

"Vas a tener que columpiarte hasta mí. Yo no puedo llegar. Puede que las cuerdas no aguanten, pero tendremos que arriesgarnos."

"Esta bien."

Kate empezó a balancear su cuerpo arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mientras Castle intentaba cogerla agarrado a un extremo del compartimiento.

"¡Venga, Kate! ¡Vamos! Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo."

Justo en ese instante, Kate sintió como se soltaban todas las sujeciones que aún le quedaban. Por un segundo se sintió en el aire. Al segundo, Castle la agarró con fuerza y consiguió atraerla hacia él.

"Te tengo. Te tengo."

Poco a poco y todavía conmocionados entraron en el compartimiento donde estaba Daniel sentado. Por unos segundos no se dijeron nada. Solo se miraron intentando ser conscientes que habían conseguido sobrevivir. Que estaban vivos. Entonces Daniel se echo en los brazos de Castle y empezó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Castle, sorprendido por el gesto del chico, acepto el abrazo. Mientras Kate, le cogió la mano con fuerza y le miro a los ojos con ternura, eternamente agradecida.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate miró relajada el parque del campus universitario mientras esperaba la hora para presentarse al último parcial del cuatrimestre. Por ahora las cosas no le habían ido nada mal. Había pasado prácticamente un mes desde que Castle le salvo la vida a ella y a Daniel en aquella noria y ella no había podido dejar en pensar en los chicos. Y sabía que Castle tampoco. Al final resulto que el tiovivo escondía unos diamantes de Sudáfrica que aquellos tipos querían vender y habían utilizado al pobre Martín como correo.

Los chicos. Hace un par de días había hablado con la señora Palmer. Gloria y el bebe, que le habían puesto el nombre de Alexander Daniel Rafter, iban a vivir en un centro para madres adolescentes y la chica quería terminar sus estudios de estética. Lo de Daniel era más complicado. Seguía en un centro de menores, esperando que alguna familia quisiera acogerlo. Así que los dos hermanos seguían separados, cosa que a Kate le entristecía. Pero que podía hacer ella.

En cuanto a Castle, las cosas parecían ir un poquito mejor. Solo un poquito. Además llevaba un par de días más raro y taciturno que de costumbre y sabía que era por el tema de los niños. En ese instante, vio aparecer a Castle por un lado del parque y dirigirse hacia donde ella se encontraba. Éste esta tramando algo. Y me va a tocar a mí cargar con ello. Como si lo viera.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Yo también le deseo un buen día, detective."

"Es mi día libre."

Castle se sentó a su lado en el banco del parque y durante un rato estuvieron sin decirse nada. Entonces Castle, suspiró y se volvió hacia ella.

"No me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado. Vengo a pedirte algo y no he encontrado mejor sitio para hacerlo que este. Cuando termine me echas a los perros si quieres, pero aguanta hasta el final."

Durante un rato Castle volvió a callarse, mientras que Kate esperaba a que se decidiera por fin con infinita paciencia.

"Quiero que me ayudes a poder convencer al juez y a la señora Palmer para que me deje acoger a Gloria y a los niños durante una temporada, pero a ella le parece una locura absurda. Yo ya he hablado con los niños y están encantados, aunque Daniel me sigue teniendo un poco de miedo. O al menos eso creo. En cuanto a Alexis y a mi madre me han dicho que le parece bien. Incluso con mi madre las cosas parecen ir mejor. Al menos ya nos hablamos. Mañana es la vista con el juez y yo había pensado que estuvieses allí conmigo. No se porque a la señora Palmer le pareces tú mucho más responsable que yo y si ella y el juez ven que tu me apoyas aunque solo sea con tu presencia en esto, será un punto a mi favor."

Cuando hubo terminado, Castle tomo aire y se quedo callado mirando hacia un punto indefinido. Kate suponía que le había costado un esfuerzo enorme llegar hasta allí. Desde el día en que Nick Fallon había muerto y a pesar de que habían estado impecables trabajando juntos, ella y Castle habían perdido por completo esa fe que antes tenían el uno en el otro y que era algo innato en ellos. Y ahora estaba allí, confiando de nuevo en ella para que le ayudase en aquella alocada empresa. Pero es que no podía hacerlo.

"No me vas a ayudar ¿verdad?"

"Esa no es la cuestión, Castle."

"No me ves capaz de responsabilizarme de algo así y crees que esta es otra maldita locura mía."

"Estamos hablando de personas. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Pues claro que lo sé. Pero siento la maldita necesidad de hacer algo por ellos. Al menos hasta que Gloria sea mayor de edad y pueda ocuparse económicamente de los niños. Se que lo hará. Es una gran chica. Pero hasta entonces necesitan alguien que les ayude. Se que soy la peor opción que tienen. Pero soy la única."

Durante un buen rato se mantuvieron de nuevo en silencio. Entonces Kate lo miró fijamente y suspiro resignada.

"Esta bien, pero te pongo una única condición."

La que sea, pensó Castle. Incluso si es adelantar el final del castigo y dejar su relación profesional. Aunque eso lo mate por dentro.

"¿Y esa es?"

"Que dejes de beber."

Castle estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo ante la respuesta de Kate y sintió como la sangre le faltaba en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero si yo… no. "

"Tú, sí. Crees que no se que los fines de semana coges unas kurdas de campeonato en el Old Haunt."

"¿Cómo… sabes eso?"

"Hace un par de meses, cuando mi padre vino a la comisaría a traerme unas cosas que necesitaba se fijo en ti y se dio cuenta. Y me lo dijo. Los ex – alcohólicos tienen esa habilidad."

Castle se levantó enrabietado y empezó a caminar como si de un león enjaulado se tratase.

"Yo no soy uno de ellos. No soy un enfermo. Además porque no me delataste. Te podías haber librado de mí de una vez por todas."

"Porque estoy cansada de peleas, de gritos, de malos momentos y mientras que no interrumpiera nuestro trabajo, no te iba a delatar. Lo que mi compañero haga los fines de semana y en sus ratos libres se suponen que no son asunto mío. Pero con los niños es diferente. Y no te voy a dejar ocuparte de ellos, que no tienen culpa de nada de lo que te esta pasando, si no me juras que irás a hablar con mi padre y le harás caso en todo lo que te mande."

Castle volvió a sentarse con aspecto fatigado y triste junto a Kate. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo todo y no seguir con aquello. Maldito James Beckett.

"Está bien. Te lo juro. Haré lo que quieras. Iré a ver tu padre y si me manda a un loquero o algo por el estilo, hablaré con él."

Kate se puso en pie y recogió sus apuntes.

"Tengo que ir a realizar el último examen. Aunque seguramente me saldrá fatal. ¿Cuando es la vista?"

"Mañana a las once."

"Allí estaré."

Kate empezó a alejarse en silencio mientras dejaba a Castle en el banco. Esto va a ser otra equivocación. Seguro.

Al día siguiente y en la vista, Kate pensó que seguramente no tendría que pensar nunca en si aquello iba a ser una equivocación o no, porque Castle estaba tan nervioso antes de hablar en la vista, que seguramente sería incapaz de decir absolutamente nada. Estaba a su lado en el estrado. Cuando Castle se levanto para hablar, Kate pudo observar como le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Él la miro visiblemente asustado. Vamos, idiota. Te esta pidiendo ayuda. Aquí y ahora.

Kate cogió con fuerza la mano de Castle. Este pareció relajarse y empezó a hablar. Lo que Castle dijo en aquellos apenas cinco minutos escasos, Kate lo ignoraría siempre por completo. Estaba tan concentrada en cogerle la mano para apoyarle que solo recuerda palabras sueltas. Familia, compromiso, esperanza, amistad, amor. Palabras que parecieron convencer tanto a las señora Palmer como al juez ya que unos minutos después daban su consentimiento para la acogida y la algarabía y la alegría que siguió a eso la imbuyeron por completo.

Unos días después Kate miraba divertida la película que estaba echando en uno de los canales de pago que tenía. Los exámenes habían terminado y ella necesitaba algunos días de descanso. El teléfono interrumpió su diversión. Castle.

"¿Que pasa?"

"Esto es un desastre."

"¿Por qué?"

"Gloria y Alexis han salido a tomar algo por ahí. Yo le dije que se fueran. Yo me encargaría de todo. Irán a dormir al campus. Daniel ya se ha dormido, aunque hemos tenido una bronca increíble porque quería seguir jugando a la Wii pero yo no le he dejado y para colmo Alex no deja de llorar y no se por que.

"Tu no dijiste que eras un experto en bebes."

"¡Oh Kate! Por favor, ayúdame."

Treinta minutos después Kate llamaba a la puerta del loft de Castle. Este estaba en pijama y con cara de sueño y pocos amigos con el pobre Alex que lloraba mientras que Castle lo acunaba como un león lo haría con un leoncito.

"Así no lo vas a dormir nunca."

"Es que ya no se que hacer. Tendrá hambre otra vez."

"¿Otra vez? ¿Cuantas veces le has dado de comer a este niño en las últimas veinticuatro horas?"

"Yo que se. ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve?"

"Castle, este niño esta empachado. Has metido mas leche en su pequeño estomago de lo que puede soportar."

"¿Desde cuando eres una experta en niños?"

"Desde que estuve casi dos años de canguro para comprarme una moto, ya que mis padres me dijeron que si la quería debía de ganármela."

"¡Ah! Bueno."

"Dámelo."

Castle le dio el niño a Kate. Esta empezó a mecer al niño con suavidad y lo colocó bocabajo mientras entonaba una suave melodía. Mientras tanto, Castle, algo enfadado comenzó a ordenar un poco su casa que estaba echa un desastre. Fantástico. Ya se esta durmiendo. Déjame como un tonto. Déjame. Al poco rato el niño se durmió y Kate subió a acostarlo. Después se paso por la habitación de Daniel que también estaba dormido, aunque con cara de enfado.

"Deberías de poner unas reglas al el niño con la Wii. Si no…"

Castle no la estaba escuchando. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Su aspecto era de un hombre bastante fatigado e incluso se había quedado con el trapo de cocina cogido en su mano derecha. Kate terminó de bajar en silencio las escaleras y llego junto a él. Con suavidad le quito el trapo y empezó a susurrar mientras intentaba echarlo en el sofá sin que se despertara.

"Vaya, señor Castle. Parece que va a tener que necesitar mi ayuda más de lo que quisiera. Seguro. Y esta noche supongo que me tendré que quedar aquí, porque alguien se tendrá que ocupar del bebe."

No sin esfuerzo, Kate consiguió tumbar a Castle en el sofá por completo. Después busco unas mantas y lo arropo. Antes de marcharse al cuarto de Alex, estuvo un lado a su lado sin hacer nada, solo mirarlo. Cuando se levanto le dio un dulce y cálido beso en la frente. Aquella frente en la que 3XK había dejado su impronta para siempre. Pero quien sabe, pensó Kate, quizás hacia días que ella no se había dado cuenta pero a su compañero se le estaban empezando a cicatrizar las heridas. Las internas. Esas que no son tan fáciles a veces de curar. Pero con hechos basados en palabras como el compromiso, la familia, la amistad, el amor y la esperanza, Kate empezaba a pensar que quizás no fuera tan difícil conseguirlo. Y ella estaría allí para verlo.

**Espero que la historia os haya gustado. Yo he disfrutado mucho realizándola. Prometo que pronto habrá mas.**


End file.
